


While watching the Watchman

by Slugable



Category: Supernatural, Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daddy Issues, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugable/pseuds/Slugable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Non fare quel broncio, mi sono lasciato un po’ andare…” disse con voce falsamente dispiaciuta.<br/>“Un po’?”<br/>“… è vero, forse questa volta ho esagerato …”<br/>“Solo questa volta?”<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	While watching the Watchman

**Author's Note:**

> Perchè infondo infondo questa è una pseudo John/Dean ma Il Comico è un pochino più eccitante. Sarebbe ambientata durante Watchmen (prima dell'inizio è ovvio) e questo la rende una AU, perchè Dean non c'entra niente con quel periodo. Amo fare pressione sul senso di abbandono di Dean (tutti lo abbandonano, il padre, la madre, Sammy, il gatto e il pesce rosso) e la carenza di un genitore chioccia.

Decise di non guardarlo, Il Comico, che da ridere c’era veramente poco. Avvicinò le gambe al petto e affondò il viso sulle ginocchia. 

Iniziava già a sentire i primi fastidi sui fianchi a causa della stretta ferrea del più grande, si potevano già indicare i contorni della dita impressi sui suoi polsi e Dio solo sapeva quanti altri lividi si sarebbe trovato il giorno dopo, sparsi su tutto il corpo. Sarebbero rimasti per settimane, anche se coprirli non sarebbe stato così difficile: le temperature a New York, soprattutto nel periodo invernale, erano fottutamente rigide e servivano maglioni su maglioni per sfuggire un minimo a quel gelo che entrava fino alle ossa.

Quando il rumore della cintura che veniva infilata lo ridestò dai quei pensieri alzò lo sguardo e Edward era già lì con il sorriso stampato sulla faccia e il sigaro tra le labbra, prima ancora di infilarsi il cappotto.

“Non mettere le gambe così che mi viene voglia di scoparti di nuovo” soffiò via il fumo facendo cadere la testa all’indietro e ritornando nuovamente con lo sguardo sul ragazzo “Ehi Dean” si avvicinò abbandonando il sigaro nel portacenere sul comò, afferrandogli un polso e trascinandolo vicino, Dean sibilò “non fare quel broncio, mi sono lasciato un po’ andare…” disse con voce falsamente dispiaciuta.

“Un po’?”

“… è vero, forse questa volta ho esagerato …”

“Solo questa volta?”

Edward alzò gli occhi al cielo, per quanto potesse essere maledettamente eccitante Dean, il più delle volte lo faceva letteralmente andare fuori di testa. Ritornò con lo sguardo su di lui, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, così verdi, portando la mano libera al suo labbro inferiore carezzandolo dolcemente. 

L’espressione del ragazzo si addolcì: non poteva fare la puttana isterica davanti al suo idolo.

“Dean, baby, la prossima volta farò più piano te lo prometto” lo baciò veloce “però non puoi darmi torto quando ti dico che è difficile trattenersi con te” altro bacio “sei fottutamente stretto” spostò una mano sulle sue gambe, allungandole sul letto, “posso venirti dentro” gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e il ragazzo mugugnò sulle sue labbra “e non devo preoccuparmi se ti fai male” approfondì il bacio spingendosi contro Dean tenendolo per la nuca “come faccio a starti vicino e non fare nulla delle cose che ho appena detto?” si allontanò il giusto per guardarlo negli occhi, semichiusi, coperti dalle lunghe ciglia. Un ghignò gli si formò sulle labbra.

Passò ancora una volta il pollice sul labbro inferiore del ragazzo, rosso a causa dei morsi, lo baciò ancora a fior di labbra, prima di alzarsi dal letto e riprendere il sigaro, avviandosi verso la porta della camera.

“Aspetta” Dean si era inginocchiato sul letto, le dita a sfiorare le lenzuola per tenersi in equilibrio “Sei così di fretta?” la voce era bassa e maledettamente sensuale. 

Il Comico alzò il sopracciglio, interrogativo, prima di sghignazzare quando il ragazzo si leccò le labbra lascivo: per quanto lo negasse, era proprio una puttana.

“Solo cinque minuti” camminò fino al letto, Dean ora seduto sul bordo, le mani in grembo “Ti conviene inginocchiarti” afferrò il mento del ragazzo tra il pollice e l’indice lasciando che scivolasse sul pavimento.

Quando Dean iniziò a slacciargli i pantaloni, senza mai smettere di guardarlo, mordicchiandosi la labbra piene, Edward gli accarezzo i capelli con fare paterno, per poi afferrarli saldamente e spingerlo verso l’erezione ancora trattenuta dai boxer. 

Nel momento in cui affondò nella sua bocca non riuscì a non pensare che il ragazzo era praticamente nato per quello e che era stata solo una fortuna che aveva proprio preso la sua lettera tra tutte quelle speditegli. Alla fine doveva pur ammettere che i fan un utilità ce l’avevano, un modo o nell’altro.

Lo continuò a fissare mentre le sue labbra lo accoglievano completamente e quei grandi occhi verdi, che lo guardavano eccitati, non perdevano mai il contatto visivo. Sentì la pressione sulle cosce sparire e vide le mani di Dean spostarsi tra le sue cosce, andando a toccarsi. 

Ringhiò tra i denti, arricciando le labbra in un ghigno, lo afferrò meglio ai lati del viso aumentando il ritmo con cui affondava in lui. Venne con un sospiro nella bocca del ragazzo allontanandosi per vederlo masturbarsi e venire a sua volta sul pavimento. Chiuse i pantaloni velocemente, riafferrando il sigaro. 

Si riavvicinò e Dean che schiuse la bocca, gli occhi a guardarlo speranzosi, e Il Comico sorrise compiaciuto quando si assicurò che aveva ingoiato tutto, fino all’ultima goccia. 

“Sono stato bravo?” sussurrò Dean accennando un sorriso “verrai la prossima volta, vero?”

Cristo, quel ragazzo aveva seriamente bisogno dell’approvazione di qualcuno e aveva una fottutissima paura di essere abbandonato. 

Edward gli sorride accarezzandogli una guancia e guardandolo alzarsi in piedi, leggermente barcollante. 

In fin dei contri aveva scelto proprio lui per colpa di tutte quelle miriadi di insicurezze. L’idea di avere qualcuno che pensava solo a lui, lo aspettava e gli permetteva qualsiasi cosa, era un buon sostegno per il suo ego spropositato, soprattutto se si vedeva elevato a status di idolo, a fiorare la divinizzazione.

Non importava quante cazzate facesse, cosa dicessero di lui i giornali o quando gli rivendicavano un altro figlio partorito da chissà quale puttana in chissà quale buco sperduto del mondo, poteva contare sempre che Dean sarebbe gli sarebbe rimasto al fianco come un bravo soldatino sempre pronto a mettersi in ginocchio per lui.

Ma Il Comico lo sapeva che Dean più che un idolo aveva bisogno di una figura paterna. Da quello che gli aveva raccontato, nelle poche volte che facevano altro che scopare, era rimasto orfano della madre a quattro anni e suo padre non si era mai fatto vivo. Edward ne aveva subito approfittato anche perché sculacciarlo mentre Dean si contorceva chiamandolo “Daddy” era oltre l’eccitante. Era un maledetto kink e tra i più eccitanti che avesse mai sperimentato.     

Dean si sporse per baciarlo ma Il Comico girò la testa: “Baby” lo richiamò “prima lavati i denti e poi puoi baciarmi” gli afferrò il mento scuotendogli la testa “lo sai che mi fa schifo”. 

Il più giovane annuì abbassando gli occhi per poi alzarli nuovamente.

“Allora?”

“Baby, sei stato bravissimo e questa sera” fece scivolare una mano andando a stringergli il fianco “giuro che ti scoperò così forte da farti dimenticare persino come ti chiami” Dean tremò eccitato, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra.

Gli scompigliò i capelli sfoggiando un altro dei suoi ghignetti, il sigaro pericolante tra i suoi denti, prima di uscire sbisacciando un “a sta sera”. Poi il Comico lo lasciò lì, senza un altro saluto, chiudendosi velocemente la porta principale alle spalle.

Dean rimase in piedi, ancora nudo, guardando per un po’ la porta chiusa, aspettandosi che si riaprisse improvvisamente e il Comico fosse già su di lui a scoparlo, per tentare di riempire quel vuoto interiore. 

Non vedendo nessun cambiamento sospirò e si avviò verso il bagno.


End file.
